TRIP TO EUROPE
by The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM
Summary: Danny, Sam, Paulina, Dash, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Mikey, Kwan, and Star are going on a trip to Europe! Mayhem ensues! Includes Danny streaking, evil truth or dare, and French kissing!
1. Truth or Dare

Danny, Sam, Dash, Paulina, Tucker, and Valerie are going on a trip.

Together.

Well, not quite together. It's a class trip. Of Europe. A tour of France. Our main six characters were joined by their history teacher, Miss Caliope, Kwan, Mikey, Star, and Jazz.

Since we already know the students, let's get to know Miss Caliope. She was a hippie. She believed in peace and love. She was a Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian.

So she decided to assign rooms. Before they got on the plane, she revealed the hotel arrangements for the first few days.

Danny F. / Dash B.  
Sam M. / Paulina S.  
Tucker F. / Kwan C.  
Star B. / Valerie G.  
Mikey Miss Caliope / Jasmine F.

Mikey got his own room.

So they entered the airport and went through the numerous security measures. Danny was shocked when Valerie didn't set off the metal detectors. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were sure that she would try to smuggle ghost killing weapons aboard.

And on the plane... to everyone's shock (and to some's delight) Dash, Kwan, and Paulina suffered from airsickness. They spent most of the ten hour flight at the bottom of a paper sack.

When the plane landed in the Charles de Gaul airport (in Paris), they were all dead tired. (No pun intended in Danny's case) They went straight to their hotel - The Marriot.

The rooms were light yellow. Two beds were crammed in every room.

The students are going to clash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, no one could sleep.

Dash glared at Danny as he took out a magazine and started to read it.

"What's that?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in." Danny growled. It was a astronaut magazine, by the way.

"Says who?" Dash sneered and tried to grab the magazine. Their tight temper nerves snapped. Dash and Danny wrestled for the magazine.

It was actually rather funny. They were still stuggling for the magazine when the door opened. (The rooms were all connected.)

Sam, Paulina, Tucker, and Valerie walked in.

Dash and Danny were so shocked they both forgot the fight about the magazine. They both got up, still holding the magazine. It ripped in half.

They growled and prepared to fight again, when Sam said "Judging by the fact that we are all in Danny and Dash' room, I'm guessing that we are bored. So let's play a game!"

"Okay." They sat down in a circle.

"What game?"

"Truth or Dare!" Paulina said.

"Rules?"

"You have to do every dare, but if you refuse to tell the truth, you have to do a double dare!"

Everyone agreed.

"Let's get started!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam!" Valerie said quickly. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Valerie leaned forward and whipered in Sam's ear.

"What!"

"Dare's a dare! Get going, chop chop!"

Sam stood up. "Hey, Danny!"

"What?"

"Boxers or briefs?"

"WHAT!"

Sam and Danny were very red. Everyone else was rolling on the floor laughing.

"C'mon, Danny! Boxers or briefs?"

"Um, boxers, I guess?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fenton!" Dash said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Dash whispered the dare in his ear.

"I dare you to ... slap Manson's butt!"

"WHAT!" he screamed very loudly.

Everyone stared.

"Dare's a dare, Fen-turd!"

"I can't do that one, she'll kill me!"

"GO!"

Dany went up to Sam.

"Please don't kill me." And he slapped her butt.

"FENTON!" Sam screamed. Danny screamed too and ran. Sam chased him all over the hotel room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Paulina. Truth, or dare?" Star asked. Danny was still running from Sam screaming.

"Um, truth!"

"If you could, would you really get with the ghost boy?"

"Yes."

"Dash!" Danny yelled. Sam had cornered him and slapped him hard across the face. He sat back down. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!

"I dare you to call Sam by her full name!"

"Hey, Samantha Manson!"

Sam let out an evil Xena-like battle cry. She started chasing Dash all over the hotel room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Danny! Truth or dare?" Paulina said.

"Why does everyone pick on me?" he groaned. "Truth, the dares don't work out for me."

"Ummm, tell us who the ghost boy is!"

He froze. "I... can't. Sorry. I just... can't."

Tucker grinned. "DOUBLE DARE!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Caliope heard the noise. She knew she had to investigate. But she really didn't want to. She and Jazz went to Dash and Danny's room.

They headr "oooooh!"s and catcalls. She sighed and opened the door.

Danny and Sam were kissing. French kissing, it appeared.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

They broke apart. Sam and Danny were red. Everyone else was laughing like mad.

"Truth or dare." Danny mumbled.

"Well, stop! I don't want to be kicked out of the hotel." Miss Caliope left. Jazz stayed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Fen-turd, time for the second part of the dare."

"You're still gonna make me do it? My sister's right there!"

"That makes it so much funnier."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An elderly woman opened her door. She peeked out. And gasped.

A naked sixteen-year-old boy was running down the halls. He had dark black hair and blue eyes. Several more sixteen-year-olds were cheering him on.

The boy screamed "I cost two bucks an hour!"

The old woman fainted.

(A/N I laughed so hard writing this that I spit my gum about halfway across the room. Then it landed on one of my Johnny Depp posters. So you better've enjoyed it!) 


	2. FLASHBACK sort of

The next day the students were let loose upon Paris.

FYI, all the students had beens studying French. So they COULD communicate with the locals.

And luckily for Danny, no one had remembered cameras, video recorders, or PDA's. So his little ... "stunt" from truth or dare had gone unrecorded...

Or so he thought... Sam secretly coveted that video.

But, we're getting off-topic.

And as for the poor old lady, she was fine. But from then on, naked men disturbed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK ... sort of

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dash grinned. "Double dare! Let's make it extra challenging!" Dash screwed up his face in concentration. After several minutes of painful-looking thinking, he grinned evilly.

"First part of the dare: French up Sam over there! For a full minute!"

Sam and Danny looked at each other very red. Eveyone else was giggling... even Tucker!

Especially Tucker.

"Part Two:" Dash snickered before continuing. "You run down the halls naked and you scream 'I cost two bucks an hour!"

Danny groaned. "I almost think it would be worth it just to tell you!"

"No, Danny," Sam said. "You made a promise not to tell. And so did I. So let's just get this over with."

They started French kissing.

After Miss Caliope left, Danny turned to Tucker, who had been timing the kiss.

"How long was that?"

"Six mintues, 17 seconds, and 52 milliseconds."

"But that's five mintues, 17 seconds, and 52 milliseconds more than we needed! Why didn't you stop us?"

Tucker shrugged. "You looked like you were enjoying it."

Danny glared.

"Okay. Fen-turd, time for the second part of the dare." Dash grinned evilly. Danny turned pale. Then red. He gulped a few dozen times before talking.

"You're still gonna make me do it? My sister's right there!"

"That makes it so much funnier."

"Do what?" Jazz asked suspiciously.

"Fen-turd has to streak!"

"Yeah, don't wanna see this!" Jazz screamed and sprinted back to her room.

"Doesn't that make it easier?" Dash asked mockingly.

"No," Danny squeaked.

Tucker was laughing helplessly and rolling on the floor. Sam was very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, RED!

She was also hiding her PDA in her pocket, planning to film this.

Not only for blackmail, but for her own ... purposes.

Danny groaned and took off his shirt.

There was a shocked silence.

"Danny..." breathed Valerie. "When did you become a beefcake?"

Danny blushed and glared. "I have my ways."

We enter a montage of Danny fighting ghosts pictures.

Okay, it's over now.

He sighed and took off his pants.

Another shocked silence.

"So it was boxers."

"Please shut up before I strangle you."

He smacked himself in the face. "I'm never gonna live this down? Am I?"

He sighed again before taking off his underwear and sprinting down the hall. Danny could hear the others... He hoped they didn't have cameras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Da Bitch Fight

The next day the students were taking a train. Sam, Valerie, Paulina, and Danny got into one elevator. Danny's room was on the top floor, the 23 and he was in room 517 in the Mariot. (Take that, Stephanie! Ha! I'm evil! YAY!)

They had just gone down a few floors when the elevator suddenly stopped.

"Oh no!" Danny, Valerie, and Sam yelled.

"Hooray!" Paulina cheered.

"Are you insane? Or just stupid?" Sam screamed. "It's NOT good that we're trapped in an elevator! It's bad! It's really, really BAD!"

"No, it's good!" Paulina explained. "Because now the ghost boy will save us!"

"We're not in Amity Park, we're in Paris! How can you even hope that he'll be here?" Sam yelled.

"He won't save us, he's evil!" Valerie screamed. They all stared at each other experiencing a awkward silence.

"Um, guys? Er, girls?" Danny said tentatively. "Maybe we should worry more that we're still STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR!" Danny screamed. "Plus, we have train tickets! If we miss the train we ruin our whole vacation!"

"I would help," Valerie said. "But because of some lousy ghost I don't have my hoverboard!"

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Danny screamed.

"I didn't say it was your fault," Valerie said confused.

"Right," Danny said. "Well, I do know one way out."

"Not that way, Danny!" Sam said sounding panicked. "You can't!"

"I have to! If I don't we'll ruin our vacation, everyone will hate us, and we'd still be stuck in this damn elevator! But first, Valerie? Promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise you won't hurt me. Please?"

"Sure. I mean, why would I---"

"GOING GHOST!"

Two white rings surrounded Danny. For ten minutes, the camera swoops over Danny as he transforms over and over but in different angles on different parts of his body...

The Authoress's eyes glaze over and she begins to drool thinking of Danny...

Thirty minutes later

Okay, sorry. Got off track.

Paulina screamed and threw herself on Danny. "OMG! I love you!"

"GHOST KID!" Valerie pulled out her guns and aimed them at Danny.

"NO! If you want Danny you'll have to go through me!" Paulina and Sam screeched, both of whom had jumped in front of Danny.

"He's MY boyfriend! You can't kill him!" Paulina screeched.

"No, he's my boyfriend!" Valerie screamed. "We were going out and I only dumped him cause I thought the ghost kid would hurt him. Since that won't happen, he's MINE again!"

"NEVER!" yelled Sam. "You don't know him! I've know him as long as we can remember. He's MINE!"

Sam, Paulina, and Valerie proceded to have a bitch fight over Danny.

"Ladies, ladies," Danny said. For some reason, Danny's clothes had morphed. He was now weaing sexy jeans and a white suit jacket over. He had longer, sexier, FunDanny style hair now and was wearing sexy sunglasses even though it was pretty dark in the elevator. He didn't have a shirt under the white suit top. You could see his rock hard abs...

The Authoress's eyes glaze over and she begins to drool once more thinking of Danny...

Eighty minutes later

"You don't have to fight over me! You can just share me!"

The girls blinked and looked around. "How?"

MafiaDanny sighed. "Sam can have me Monday's and Tuesday's. Valerie get's me Wednesday's and Thursday's. I belong to Paulina Friday's and Saturdays. Sundays are for Danny!"

"Oh, okay." The girls agreed. As suddenly as it had stopped, the elevator started up again. They boarded the train.

"Danny, sit with me!" Sam said pulling on his sleeve.

"No way! Today's Friday! He's mine today!" Paulina wailed.

"Sorry Sam. It's not your day." He and Paulina sat down and proceded to make out.

"What's going on?" Tucker asked Danny.

"What's it look like? I've got three girlfriends! Go away! We're trying to make out here!"

Tucker wandered over to Sam and Valerie who were sitting together.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Paulina, Sam, and I decided we all love Danny! We agreed to share him. Sam has him Monday's and Tuesday's. I get him Wednesday's and Thursday's. Paulina's got him Friday's and Saturdays. Sundays are for Danny!"

"So you do like Danny?' Tucker asked Sam.

"Duh! Have you like, never noticed? I'm passionately in love with him."

"I KNEW IT!" Tucker jumped and a proceded to do a victory dance.

Sam grabbed a rusty pole lying conviently around and slammed Tucker hard on the head. He passed out in the train aisle.

"Don't ever dance like that again, Tucker. It's very disturbing."

--------- 


	4. Danny! We Love You!

Sunday, everyone knew that Danny had three girlfriends.

Needless to say, (but I'll do it anyway) Dash, Kwan, Tucker, and Mikey were amazed at Danny. And Sam, Paulina, and Valerie. They couldn't understand how they could agree to share Danny.

Danny clapped his hands. "Girls!"

Sam, Paulina, and Valerie skipped into the room. For some reason, their clothes had morphed into harem girl outfits.

Sam in black, Paulina in pink, and Valerie in yellow.

"Yes, Danny?" they giggled.

'I'm tired! Feed me." He leaned back on his couch and opened his mouth. The girls giggled some more. Sam started feeding him grapes while Valerie and Paulina got more food ready.

Jazz wasn't very happy with her brother. Star wanted in on the Danny!

"Danny!" Star begged. "Please take me for your fourth girlfriend, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Danny thought for a minute. "Okay, new schedule. Sam, you get Mondays and half of Tuesdays. Valerie get's the other half of Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Paulina get's Thursdays and half of Fridays. Star, you get the other half of Fridays and Saturdays. Sundays are still mine. The halfway point is 12:30. Now, there's room on the couch for four more." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam, Star, Valerie, and Paulina shrieked in glee and jumped on the couch with him.

"Is this legal?" Jazz asked Miss Caliope.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Star's outfit morphed into a red harm girl outfit.

"Legal but creepy."

--------------------------

Monday: Sam's Day

--------------------------

Sam giggled and jumped on Danny's bed.

"Hey, Paulina."

"It's Monday."

"I mean Sam."

They proceded to have a make out session. Dash screamed like a little girl. Then like a llama.

He ran into his closet which was stuffed full of the letterman jackets and teddy bears he'd brought. He grabbed all the jackets and teddy bears he could hold and rocked back and forth screaming out "God Save the Queen" even though he wasn't British.

----

Later on the subway, instead of clinging to the bars, Sam clung to Danny.

The other three girlfriends looked on jealously. But they couldn't do anything. After all, it WAS Sam's day.

"I hate Mondays, half of Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and some Sundays," Valerie grumbled.

"I hate Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesday's, half of Fridays, and some Sundays," Paulina grumbled.

"I hate Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, half of Fridays, and some Sundays," Star grumbled.

---

Later some more interesting things happened.

Kwan, Dash, Tucker, and Mikey ran to Danny and bowed before him.

"We love you Danny! In a non-gay legal kind of way! Let us be your slaves!"

Danny thought for a minute.

"Okay. Mikey, you get to be my slave Mondays and half of Tuesdays. Tucker get's the other half of Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Dash get's Thursdays and half of Fridays. Kwan, you get the other half of Fridays and Saturdays. Sundays, I guess I'll just have to deal with four slaves. The halfway point is 12:30. Now, what day is it today?"

"Tuesday."

"What time?"

"12:01."

"Where's Valerie? And Tucker?"

Valerie and Tucker walked in.

"Valerie! I need to make out! And Tucker! My feet smell! Wash them whilst I make out!"

--------- 


	5. Fudge

One day, as Danny was lying on a couch, being served by his slaves and girlfriends, Ember floated through the ceiling.

She remained invisible before strumming her guitar. Black waves washed over everyone.

Danny blinked.

"Whoa, where am I? Why are you all crowded around me? Why are the girls wearing harem outfits? And why are the guys dressed like butlers? And why am I dressed like a pimp?"

Star was the first to speak.

"GET HIM!"

Danny ran screaming for the elevator. As soon as he was in he started banging on the Door Close button. The doors started to close. He sighed with relief.

"Hello, Danny."

Sam was in the elevator.

Danny shrieked in terror and starting pounding furiously on the Door Open button. Sam leaned over him and pressed Door Close.

"Let's have a little talk, Danny," she said as the doors closed and the elevator started to descend.

He gulped.

Sam reached for her ears and pulled out … the Fenton Phones!

"Danny…I was never under Ember's spell."

"Wha…?"

"I. Was. Never. Under. Ember's. Spell."

"What happened?"

Sam quickly gave a short, edited version of what had happened.

"Sam," Danny said. "I don't remember any of this, but I'm sure Monday's, half of Tuesday's, and some Sunday's were my favorite days."

He and Sam smiled and had a real first kiss. (the Truth or Dare French kiss didn't count)

Unfortunatley then, the elevator opened and revealed Star, Paulina, Valerie, Dash, Tucker, Kwan, and Mikey, all holding an assorment of weapons.

Danny tried to run, but he couldn't.

Meanwhile, Ember, who had followed everyone to make sure Danny got hurt, turned visible laughing evilly.

Which distracted everyone quite nicely.

Danny shot an ecto-blast while the others weren't looing. It hit Ember's guitar. She shrieked as a random pink haze streamed from her guitar and hit everyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Maddie, we got a letter from Danny!"

Maddie slit open the envelope and read out loud to Jack.

"Dear Mom and Dad, I just got married to Sam, Paulina, Star, and Valerie and we are staying in France to live in a Playboy Mansion with Tucker, Dash, Mikey, and Kwan to be our butler/slaves. BYE!"

Maddie promptly passed out and Jack took this opertunity to raid the fudge cellar.


End file.
